


Come Along Pond

by SherlockianSpy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSpy/pseuds/SherlockianSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble I wrote after "The Angels Take Manhattan." Waaaaay late posting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Along Pond

"Come along, Pond."

It had been their thing. She **always** followed him. _That simple sentence was all it took._ She, and later Rory, would follow him to the ends of time and space, and even outside of the universe. In the face of death and danger, she was there. Following him.

It was trust. She's trusted him enough to continue travelling with him. Even after Rory's many deaths, after getting trapped in a faster time stream (not that the Amy they had remembered all of that), even after Demon's Run and Utah. She'd been there with him. By his side where he needed her.

His best friend.

The first face this newest body had ever seen.

She was so important to him. Without his Ponds he felt very alone, and very angry. He'd saved so many people. People from other planets, from the future and the past, but he could never save the people who meant the most to him. He'd lost so much, he'd **given** so much to the universe. He had fought for _them_ in the Time War. Destroyed everything, his family, and his friends just so the stupid universe could go on turning. He did it still, fight for the universe. Even at the expense of losing the people most important to him. He was sick of it.

Never again!

He was DONE fighting. Done with losing, even if he'd won the battle. He wasn't going to fight for the universe ever again.

He.

Was.

Done.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I wrote it on the inside of a Christmas card. I hope you guys like this. Reviews are always nice but not mandatory.


End file.
